Jack Frost/Jacky 50A
Biography Jack is the main protagonist of the movie and book series, Rise Of The Guardians. Once, before he became a guardian/immortal, he is known as Jackson Overland Frost. He is capable of manipulating snow and other ice based elements, water 1/4 counts. He represents "fun" and also a winter spirit. His signature color is blue and his main ability is Cryokinesis, but with his staff, the potential of his ability is expanded. However, usually without his staff, Jack is powerless. Class Blaster *Does critical damage against Bruisers and when attacking Bruisers, Blasters gains focused attacks and ignores defense. *Tacticians takes reduced damage and gains extra turns against Blasters and grants Tactical Maneuvers. Infiltrator *Counters Tacticians and gained Combat Reflexes, Stealthy and increases damage by 30%. *Scrappers deals more damage and does a follow up attack against Infiltrators and gains Close Quarters Combat. Recruit *Recruit requires 50 Command Points. Recruit Dialogue *"Well, agent, I'm the winter spirit here and I'm ready to help you save the world with you and bring some more fun to you guys and.... Pain to the bad guys!" Passives Winter Spirit *Immune to Chilled and Deathfrost, along with other Ice based attacks and debuffs. *Gains an extra turn if attacked with Ice based attacks. *Chilled restores health and stamina. *Reduces enemies' critical chance by 10%. *Gains the advantage and disadvantages of the Infiltrator and Blaster class. Free Running Skills *30% chance to dodge all incoming attacks. *Every time dodging grants Jack 5% more Evasion. All The Fun And Winter Stuffs *Grants all allies 5% more Attack and Defense every turn. *Grants all allies' attacks to have a 50% chance to apply Chilled to enemies. Ice Magics *If an enemy uses a magic attack to attack Jack, removes all the non-Ice-based-debuffs on the attack and replaces it with Chilled, so every magic attacks that has a non-Ice debuff only can debuff Jack with Chilled. Actions Ice Blast (Level 1) *1 hit. *Ranged ice magic attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Chilled: Enemy takes damage every turn, reduces Evasion by 10% and can be cancelled by Burning. **Deathfrost: Taking magic damage every turn and loses stamina each turn. Can be stacked with Chilled. *Grants: **(Jack) Ice Mastery: Takes no damage from Ice attacks, but healed by Ice attacks for 40% and takes -50% damage from magic attacks, and reduces other attacks by 20%. Stackable for 5 times. Staff Smash (Level 2) *3 hits. *Melee ice attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Dizzy: Reduces an enemy's accuracy by 25%. *Special properties: **Exploits Chill: Deals extra damage against chilled targets, exclusive to Jack, deals 30% more damage to Deathfrosted enemies. **Icy Attack: Consumes one stack of Ice Mastery to deal 30% more damage. Free Running Attack (Level 6) *1 hit. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Weakened: Reduces an enemy's attack by 25%. **Melee Setup: Enemies takes more damage from all kinds of melee attacks by 30%. *Special properties: **Fun Strike: If an ally is buffed, this action deals 50% more damage. **Exploits Chill: Deals extra damage to Chilled and Deathfrosted enemies. Unleash The Winter! (Level 9) *10 hits. *Ranged magic ice attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Freezed Up: Targets inflicted by this is stunned for 2 turns and takes extra damage from every attacks by 90%. **All The Iced Up Stuffs: May instantly kill an enemy inflicted with Chilled or Deathfrost, even when the enemy has a full health. *Special properties: **Winter Embodiment: Consumes all stacks of Ice Mastery to deal 150% more damage. **Guardian Exploitation: Deals extra damage against magically debuffed enemies. Stats *Heatlh: 2/5 *Stamina: 5/5 *Attack: 5/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 3/5 *Evasion: 5/5 Team Up Bonuses *Cool And Collected *Rise Of The Guardians: Bonus for bringing 2 characters from Rise Of The Guardians. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Dreamworks Category:Magic Category:Video Games